


A heart for teaching

by audreytindalls



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, i miss them already, misty and cordelia have a happy ending, post 810, teacher misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreytindalls/pseuds/audreytindalls
Summary: This is the teacher Misty fic that literally no one asked for.





	A heart for teaching

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them beyond words already so here's 1200 words of me continuing their story as if Apocalypse didn't just end 22 hours ago.

Misty wouldn’t admit it out of her own modesty, Zoe and Queenie wouldn’t admit it out of pride. But out of the teachers at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Misty was the favorite. She was patient, attentive, she truly cared about her girls and their success as young witches. It was mostly a result of her own childhood. If she had the opportunity to develop her powers at a young age, she couldn’t even imagine where she would have ended up. Maybe she would have found the academy sooner, met Cordelia earlier in her life. She was proud to be teaching the next generation of witches and offering them a better life than she had growing up.

Her classroom rules were simple. Firstly, no cellphones. She hated when her students got distracted, mainly because of the fact that if she was teaching something with a risk, her students could get hurt performing it. Her girls never seemed to have any issues with keeping their phones at bay which made Queenie especially jealous. She had always found trouble getting her students to put their phones away. Secondly, class participation is mandatory, every class Misty taught was of equal importance. Lastly, Friday classes are always outside rain or shine, so dress accordingly. Teaching in the greenhouse had its charm, but Misty believed having outdoor classes brought her girls closer to the nature that they were studying.

Cordelia didn’t want to force Misty straight into teaching when she returned to the coven from hell, but she insisted. She figured it was a better option than doing nothing. Her own thoughts were more dangerous than adapting to a new routine. She started out with shadowing the Supreme. Helping her with paperwork, sorting out the bills, organizing the weekly meetings. She didn’t mind the administrative work, but she knew how much she wanted to teach. Cordelia quickly sensed her boredom and arranged for her to start teaching the newest of students the basics of Robicheaux’s. This included the honor code, basic rules, the guidelines for finishing studies at the academy. This kept her busy enough. She had a few assignments to grade, essays to read, and daily lessons to plan.

She taught her introductory class for a few months, up until the flood of new girls arriving had settled. They were only getting an average of one to two new students a month, so her classes grew smaller and smaller by the week. She hated having so little to do again. She sighed when she finished her work by eight-thirty every night. 

 

“There it is again,” Cordelia said quietly, turning to face Misty. The stack of pillows behind her shuffled slightly. 

“Huh?” Misty replied. She set her binder on the bedside table.

“That sigh. What’s on your mind petal?” Cordelia set her reading glasses on top of her head and clipped her pen onto the stack of papers sitting on her lap. She was never done with her work. Most nights, she kept her lamp on until after midnight. Misty swore it didn’t bother her, but Cordelia knew that she only fell into a deep sleep after she pulled the chain.

“My class, it’s teeny tiny. I just miss havin’ so many girls.” Misty said, sadness trailing with every word. She flattened her pillow and angled her body to face Cordelia. She tucked her arm under her head and entangled her legs with the woman in her bed before speaking again. “I know we have so many now but I liked when we were gettin’ three a week.”

“Well, I could always arrange for you to teach a real class,” Cordelia suggested.

“Really?” Misty asked. Her eyes lit up, a bright smile emerging on her face.

Cordelia hummed in response, “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready and I think you are. A plant-based magic class, in the greenhouse. You and I are the only ones who ever use it anyway. Why not put it to good use?”

 

Misty started her class two weeks after their exchange. She became everyone’s favorite within the following month. Cordelia was always checking up on her, even though Misty told her she was doing fine. All of her students passed the first exam she held and all of their Friday classes had the perfect weather. Everyone thought that they had never seen Misty so happy before. She had the heart for teaching, especially something she was so familiar and comfortable with. 

Her students had been begging her to bring her Louisiana mud to experiment with and so she did. Her and Cordelia went on a weekend trip back to Misty’s house in the swamp. They spent a few nights there in the peace and quiet and returned home, as promised, with enough Louisiana mud to last for weeks. 

“Miss. Day, is there anything this can’t fix?” One of her students asked. They were standing around the center table as Misty demonstrated how powerful the mud was.

“If there is, I haven’t found it yet.” She answered. She wiped off the residue on her arm that was covering her mosquito bites to find how much the swelling had gone down in the last thirty seconds. “See? Those swamp ‘squitos are vicious but this stuff heals the worst of bites. Miss. Cordelia had so many bug bites after our trip. They like her fresh city blood.” Misty started. Her students began to giggle as some of them glanced at the door. “Put this on them and now she ain’t scratchin’ anymore.”

“Now ladies I can’t imagine what’s so funny,” The Supreme said from the entrance of the greenhouse. Her arms were crossed sternly, but a smile was on her face. “Me getting attacked by bugs? Hmm?”

“It was pretty funny.” Misty snickered. Cordelia rolled her eyes and stepped over to Misty. Half of the girls laughed and half of them groaned when their lips met. The reaction only caused them to steal another kiss. 

“Not safe for work Miss. Cordelia!” One of the girls said.

“Oh please, they’re cute.” Another one spoke up. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia from behind and rested her head on her shoulder. “Is she staying Miss. Day? Please stay Miss. Delia.”

“Well, I don’t plan on lettin’ her go any time soon.” Although they weren’t facing each other, Cordelia knew that Misty winked by the tone of her voice as she reached the end of her sentence. “Go on, play with the mud, we’ll watch you.” The girls turned back to their newfound obsession and the room filled with their voices.

“You’re so good with them.” Cordelia quietly noted. She leaned into Misty’s warm embrace with a sigh of relief. “This is the first break I’ve had all week.”

“I got ya, you relax. They’re so fun to watch.” Misty smiled. Cordelia could feel her breath on her neck, her soft lips ghosting her shoulder. “You should come check on me more often.”

“Every time I do, you tell me you’re fine,” Cordelia responded, a quiet laugh spilling out. Misty rubbed small circles around Cordelia’s flat stomach.

“Well yeah but it’s not every day you come in here and let me hold ya now is it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
